Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(5q+13)+3(-2-q)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{5q+13}{)} + 3(-2-q) $ $ {-15q-39} + 3(-2-q) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -15q-39 + {3(}\gray{-2-q}{)} $ $ -15q-39 {-6-3q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-15q - 3q} {-39 - 6}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-18q} {-39 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-18q} {-45}$ The simplified expression is $-18q-45$